A Not-So-Lonely Christmas
by The Lily Maiden
Summary: Leo doesn't want to spend Christmas alone. He gets that everyone has plans - but he has no one to make plans with! What's a guy supposed to do!


Leo was sitting in his cabin. Piper had already gone to California to spend Christmas with her father, and Jason, Hazel, and Frank were all spending Christmas in New Rome. He knew Percy was seeing Annabeth off for San Francisco, and that he was going back to New York this evening. The thing was, it was great everyone else had plans for Christmas; the problem was that Leo didn't.

After the Giant War (which they had all survived), they had spent their time in between the two camps. Leo preferred Camp Half Blood - most of the Romans hadn't gotten over him blowing up their city yet. He could go to New Rome for the holidays, but he really didn't want to. And he could always spend Christmas here at camp - but it wouldn't be the same without his friends. Camp never had a Christmas tree, or presents - they just gave you eggnog on Christmas Eve. In fact, he was kind of jealous that everyone else got a real Christmas while Leo was stuck at camp.

Leo really wished his mom was still alive. Even though it never snowed on Christmas, there was still a magical feeling in the air. Leo and his mom would get a tree and decorate while singing cheesy Christmas carols - Leo's favorite being "Frosty the Snowman," while his mom liked "The First Noel." His mom would make cookies shaped like Christmas trees and snowmen, as well as a gingerbread house (between the two of them, the house was amazingly designed.) And there were always presents from Santa under the tree.

Leo decided to get up off his sorry butt and go and find something to do. He wasn't expecting to see Percy walk up to him.

"Hey, Perce, where's Annabeth?"

"Just went off to the airport. I'm going to pack for tonight. Hey, what are you doing for Christmas?" Percy asked with a curious look on his face.

"Ah, just hanging out here at camp. Got nothing special planned." Leo said, keeping his face looking calm and nonchalant, like he was cool with not having plans for Christmas. But Percy, being Percy, was rather perceptive to these kinds of things. He wondered if Leo really wanted to spend Christmas at camp. His mom had said he could bring friends if he wanted ...

"Leo, do you want to come to my place? I'll invite Hazel, and Jason, and Frank, and Nico, and it will be awesome! My mom said I could invite more people if I wanted. This will be so much fun!" Percy, getting more excited by the minute, looked expectantly at Leo.

Leo, personally, was very excited. "Yeah, sure, definitely! That would be awesome!"

"Great - I'll see you at 6pm tonight."

Leo went to go pack. This was going to be awesome!

Sally and Paul picked Leo and Percy up at 6pm sharp. Sally was unfazed by Leo joining them, and Paul looked like he was expecting someone else to come with them. Sally just asked, "Who else is coming?"

"Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Nico. They'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Nico's coming? I love that kid!"

They all got in the car and went down Farm Road. Sally, Paul, and Percy talked about random things in their lives while Leo stared out the window. He still could not believe he was actually spending Christmas outside of camp. He really did not want to mess this up.

When they got back to Percy's apartment, Percy and Leo went to bed in Percy's room. Leo really couldn't wait until tomorrow - the others were coming!

When morning came, Leo and Percy were woken up by the doorbell ringing. They both jumped up and ran to the door. Percy opened it up to reveal Jason, Nico, Frank, and Hazel.

"Guys! You're here!" Percy yelled as he gave everyone a high five. " MOM THEY'RE HERE!"

"I'm coming, Percy, I'm coming ... why hello Nico! How are you? And you must be Jason, Hazel, and Frank. Nice to meet you, I'm Percy's mom. Come on in now, make yourselves comfortable."

Everyone walked inside. Leo chatted with everyone until Hazel pointed out that he and Percy really needed to get changed. "Pajamas are really not the best look for you. Neither is bedhead."

"You don't think I look stunningly beautiful? I think I look absolutely fantastic." Leo was joking around, and he thankfully got a lot of laughs in return. He went to get changed.

Later that night, everyone sat around the fire. Sally and Paul were in the kitchen talking and the kids had Disney's "A Christmas Carol" on the TV. Suddenly, though, they overheard Sally and Paul talking in the kitchen.

"You really just let Percy bring his friends home for Christmas? He didn't tell you until we picked him up!"

"Paul, the reason I let these kids come home is because they don't have a home to go to. Nico's mom and sister are dead, as well as Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Leo's mothers. I don't like the idea of them not having a normal, family Christmas. I know that from what Percy's told me that this is Frank's first Christmas without a family. Hazel and Nico haven't had family for a while. Jason hasn't had a family orientated Christmas since he was very little and Leo's mom died when he was younger. I'm not exactly sure when his mom died, but it was while he still believed in Santa. I want all the kids to feel safe and at home here, and I want them to have a normal Christmas. Is that enough for you?"

"I think you are an amazing woman."

The kids all looked at each other. Sally cared about all of them being happy. Leo was surprised at how close her guess was to the truth - he had still believed in Santa, and thought he wasn't going to get any presents because he had killed his mom. It had been a rough Christmas.

Sally brought out some more cookies.

"Cookies, anyone?"

They all lunged for another cookie and sat back and watched the movie.


End file.
